First Name Basis
by mangaEATER-chan
Summary: Ren finally makes a move and progresses his relationship with Kyoko one night when she's over his apartment cooking him dinner. Please review! My first posted fanfic!


**Hey guys! This is the first story I've posted and I'm so excited! RenKyo forever! Hope you enjoy and then click on that little review button down there! Also PM or review any grammar/spelling/storyline mistakes please! I appreciate your input!**

First Name Basis

Ren Tsuruga approached his apartment, excited after a long day of hard work to see Kyoko. He had called her and expertly pushed her buttons, manipulating her to come and cook dinner for him. He would never use her, but knew that if he convinced her his dinner would be two store bought onigiri, that she would scold him. He needed to ease the building urge to see the pretty young actress.

"Tadaima, Mogami-san," Ren called, entering his own apartment, very much feeling like a husband coming home to his wife. He smiled at that thought, but composed himself quickly, and made his way to the kitchen.

"Okaieri, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko replied, swirling around in the flowery apron he had bought her, turning to her senpai and away from the stove. Kyoko smiled at him. Ren answered her with a heavenly smile while Ren's inner monologue screamed with joy. The sight of Kyoko in the apron he had bought, cooking him dinner in HIS apartment which she had the spare key to had brought him a huge amount of satisfaction.

The apron looped around her neck, tied around the waist, and fell to mid-thigh. It was a flowery, frilly, pale yellow ordeal that Ren thought would suit her very well, and it did. But then again, Kyoko was gorgeous in everything.

"Would you like help with anything, Mogami-san?" Ren politely asked.

"Hmmm…," Kyoko said, tapping the wooden spoon she held at her lips while glancing around her. Ren was sure he would never feel more jealous of a wooden spoon in his life. "You can peel and cut the vegetables," Kyoko suggested.

"Sure," Ren said, happy that he would be able to spend more time in Kyoko's

presence. And for getting a bit of revenge on the spoon.

"Thank you," she replied, simply handing Ren a plate with 3 carrots and a cucumber.

Ren turned and carried on with his menial tasks, enjoying listening to Kyoko hum as she tended to various things across the kitchen and stove. She gracefully flitted from task to task in his kitchen, as if she knew it like the back of her hand. Which she probably did. Ren watched this, amused, but so achingly full with love, it was almost unbearable. He imagined that they were dating and living together, and then, that they were a married couple, cooking dinner together.

Ren began to cut the carrots into small circles as Kyoko placed something into the oven. She turned and gasped. "Tsuruga-san, what are you doing!"

Ren stared at her, and then down at himself, looking for what was wrong. Ren stared back at Kyoko blankly as she whirled over to him furiously.

"Do you wish to lose your fingers!" Kyoko held out her hand and slowly explained to him how to hold his hand like a cat's paw. "See, this way, you won't get hurt." Ren chuckled at her antics, completely unaware of what she was going to do next.

Kyoko maneuvered herself so that she stood behind Ren, and seized control over both of his hands. She placed her tiny, delicate left hand over his larger one, and shaped it so it was the way she wanted. She then placed her right hand over his, and gripped the knife.

Ren's laughter had long since dried up in his throat. Now, he was struggling with his breathing. His heart was pounding in his chest, so loud, it was a miracle itself that she didn't hear it. The even more amazing miraculous thing was that she was even holding him so close like this.

Ren basked in a moment of true happiness. Kyoko was touching - no _hugging _him and _holding his hands _of her own accord. And she wasn't screaming or crying or calling him a playboy and running away from him, fearing for her life.

She leaned her head on his right arm to see around his large frame, and Ren released the iron grip with which he held his control **[FINALLY!]**. He abruptly dropped the knife, which landed with a clatter on his island counter. He turned and grabbed her hands.

"Eeep! What are doing Tsuruga-san?" squealed a shocked Mogami Kyoko. Still, she made no move to get away, Ren noted, extremely satisfied.

"We have known each other for more than 3 years now, and you have become an actress just as popular as I am, if not more. It hurts me that you still think of me as your senpai. You don't need a senpai anymore," Ren paused to lean down close to her ear and whisper, "Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko blushed the darkest shade of red and her heart felt as if it was going to leap out of her throat. She couldn't find the words to say anything at all. Ren had fully been expecting her to freeze up and have been running for the hills by now.

Kyoko felt mixed reactions at this. Did he want her gone? Why is he holding her this way? And what's with not using an honorific!

Kyoko swallowed and finally said, "Are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?"

Ren laughed. He couldn't help but think how much that sounded like a breakup when they weren't even on the 'friends' stage. Yet.

"No, no, no. I'm saying, that as a professional actress with a wide range of roles and experience, you don't need a senpai. But I would still like to see you as a friend."

Kyoko had turned into Mio at the laughing, she thought he was making fun of her. But the effect was definitely lessened by her watery eyes, the tears betraying her despair and depression at the thought of losing her precious senpai.

"Good. I would lo- really like to be your friend, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said, exuding happiness.

Ren frowned. "Actually, there's a problem I have. Now that we are friends, I can tell you about it right, _Kyoko-chan_?"

Kyoko nodded, "Of course, Tsuruga-san!"

"Well," he began, "Friends don't call each other by their family names right?" I want you to call me Ren," he pouted.

Kyoko balked internally at the disrespectfulness, but it made sense. It was only, even the idea shocked her.

"Okay, R-Ren," she stammered, "but since you called me with chan, I thi-"

"Alright, that's perfect," Ren interjected, smiling. "You call me Ren, and I'll call you Kyoko." Ren grinned at this turn of events. And she still hasn't run!

Kyoko nodded mutely at the gentlemanly smile, daring her to defy her senp- her newest friend's declaration.

"Alright Ren," Kyoko grinned up at him, deciding that a friend was much better than a senpai after all.

Ren's inner thoughts were more along the lines of…

_Finally! Progress! We are on a first-name basis!_

Ren gave Kyoko a twirl and she giggled, and her friend's childish antics.

_Maybe I should rethink giving up love… _

**Guys! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
